


Healing Your Scars

by PotatoCries



Series: Healing [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Kidnapping, Multi, Nurse Yamaguchi, Soldier! Akiteru, Torture, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoCries/pseuds/PotatoCries
Summary: Tsukishima Akiteru was a loved soldier. He was brave, kind and thoughtful. But, years later, war started again and Akiteru was called back. And the only thing that was holding Kei together was his letters. So when the letters stopoed as well, Kei knew that it was time to join the army. He had to see his brother again. But what if the unthikable occured and Kei fell in love with a nurse?





	1. The Undying Love For The Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thank you for deciding to read this fic. This my first multichapter work and I don't know how regularly I can update, but I'll try my best. Also please read the tags. By the way I am sorry for any possible errors. Now I hope you enjoy this story.

      Kei thought back to how it all started and how he ended up in a small train wagon with like 20 sweaty and loud men. Why did he join the army again? Oh, right, Akiteru. His face hardened as he turned back to his memories to escape from the fear that was clawing at his heart.

       _Kei and Akiteru were inseperable for a long time. Kei looked up to Akiteru and the elder loved his loved his brother a lot. But times were hard, and it wasn't long before Akiteru had to join the army._

 The blond sighed as he remembered the day Akiteru first went.

  _Everybody in the village was moved to tears as they waved their loved ones off. They knew that it could be the last time they saw them. And the fact that Akiteru was leaving too made it a lot worse -because he was just so respectful, smart and talented- and when they got on the train, a little Kei came running with a bottle of water . He screamed "I hope you come back soon, Nii-chan!" while pouring the whole bottle of water on the street. He had missed  his brother  a lot, and he -shamefully- had to admit that he cried  at nights more than once. Way more than once. At first he thought he was on vacation or something but  one day he overheard some ladies talking about it and he was so scared that he ran of in the woods. He desperately hoped that Akiteru would come back  and hug him while laughing and teasing him._

     Kei scoffed. He didn't know anything back then and he felt so pathetic thinking about it now. He also knew that he cried when his brother returned. When Akiteru left for the second time, Kei was definetely older and _hopefully less pathetic_ but he missed his brother anyways. Of course there wasn't crying anymore -maybe just a few tears shed alone in the dark but Kei would rather _die_ than admit that-. But Akiteru wrote him every week, and it was nice. Even though it wasn't the real deal, he still felt the familiarness of his brother and his light personality. But one day the letters stopped altogether. Just like that. He tried to contact him so many times, waking up every morning early just to check if he got any letters. Maybe there was a delay, maybe something hapened to it, and when Akiteru noticed this his new letter would come, and it would say _Sorry Kei, but it's kind of nice to see my baby brother worrying about me._ And Kei would respond with sharp words even though he would be smiling while writing them.

     But that was 6 months ago, and Kei knew something was wrong. He prayed every night to whoever was up there that Akiteru would be alive. After still getting no response, he did the only thing he could think of; joning the army. And it wasn't just because of his brother. He knew that the war wasn't going very well. They  had a slim chance of winning, and even if they did win with all the damage done it would take years for their country to recover. But a decision was made, and now he was stuck in this train going to the camp that the army was staying at. He closed his eyes and fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

 

 

    When he woke up he  briefly wondered how many hours it had been already. The camp wasn't far, so the trip was supposed to take only 6 hours. He came to his senses when the train stopped. It was very dark outside, signalling night time. They got in a line after getting off the train. They were supposoed to go to their beds right after but not for Kei. He had to find someone. He wandered off, holding a small candle, trying not to get lost. And there, he saw a small building. It was made out of wood and there was a faint light coming from there. He knocked lightly, and then opened the door. At first he couldn't see anything but then he saw it. Akiteru. He was sleeping in one of the beds. He stumbled towards his brother and hugged him tightly. This woke the older boy up, and he stared at his little broher in disbelief.

     "Shit, is it the painrelievers again?"

     "Akiteru?"

     "Kei? Is that really you? Oh, look at how much you've grown. But why are you here? You aren't supposed to be here. Am I dead?"

     Kei took a deep breath. He _despised_ seeing his brother in such a vulnerable state.

      "I-I joined the army. You didn't respond to any of my letters for the last 6 months. And to be honest, the army isn't in a good state. I missed you a lot."

      This was embarassing but he had to say that. He knew that he might never retun home, and that honestly scared him.

      "Oh Kei... I didn't want you to see me in such state."

      "What state are you talking about? It's not like I haven't seen you cry before."

      He winced at his own words. He was desperate, and he could see that too. They both could.

      "Kei..."

      Akiteru removed the thick blanket he was sleeping in, and Kei's eyes went wide, mouth agape. His brother's leg was gone. His left leg was cut below the knee.

      "I couldn't tell you. I got injured and it got infected. They had to cut it." Akiteru was silently crying.

      "I'm sorry . I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."

       For once, Kei didn't say a word. He just let his silent and cold side crumble to the ground as he hugged his brother while sobbing in his arms for the first time months. Talking had to wait. And even though he was filled with sorrow, even though he cried himself to sleep, he felt home. They both did.

 

      


	2. Reaching Out for an Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... Second chapter is finally here, and we finally get to meet Yams! As always I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

       Tsukishima blinked his eyes open to the bright rays of sunshine greeting him. There was a small rustling sound near him.

     "Oh Tsukishima-kun, are you awake already? Let me help yo-Who are you?"

     Tsukishima looked at the young man in front of him. God, he was beautiful. With his shoulder length hair tied up in a ponytail, his small freckles and his bright hazel eyes that held confusion in them.

      "I-My name is Tsukishima Kei. I'm Akiteru's brother."

      "Now I get it! So you're Kei! You know, he talks a lot about you. I'm sorry if that seemed rude, I was just surprised to see someone I didn't know sleeping on his bed."

      "No, it's okay."

      "I'm grateful to hear that. Not all new soldiers are that nice you know. The last time a new party came, one of the boys dared to think he could take on me and called me a 'pretty little thing', left here with a broken nose. Of course I was the one who was supposed to take care of him afterwards, but worth it."

      "By the way, I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi. I'm Tsukishima-kun's nurse. I mean, _not just his_ , but I'm also Tsukishima-kun's personal helper. Sending people back is not as easy as bringing them here."

      "I see."

      "Well, you better get out there, because Ukai-san will have a talk with the new ones!"

      "Ah, thank you. I guess I'll see you around."

      

      Tsukishima sighed dreamily. _Yamaguchi Tadashi, huh? I really hope I'll see him again. Wait. No. No. I'm not supposed to think about this. I'm only here for my country and Nii-san. Bot for anything else. Especially not for **falling in love.**_

 

       "Tsukishima Kei!"

       "Yes sir!"

       "You are assigned to party 5. Considering your brother, we have great expectations from you."

       "Yes sir!"

       

       _Well, at least I have something to distract me now._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it's so short, but I am kind of having a writers block right now. Which is terrible because I have more than 7 stories planned. But anyways, see you later!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm sorry. By the way the water thing I mentioned in the beginning is something we do in my country when sending someone off and we want them to come back safely. Anyways, see you later!


End file.
